


Dance Dance

by Just_All_Random



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Changmin dances at a dance school, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, and watches him dance, hyunjae makes the briefest appearance, thats it, younghoon works at the bakery across the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Four times Younghoon is caught watching the boy dancing in the dance studio across the street from the bakery. One time he catches the boy watching him.





	Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a tbz ff spree cuz I miss svt TT but hey apparently bbangkyu is great inspiration for some reason idky they're so sawft uwu
> 
> The rating was supposed to be general but things got spICy for liek a second so heads up that lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy ^^

* * *

 

"Do you even know that boy's name?" Juyeon asks from over the counter, arms crossed as he unamusedly watch Younghoon _not_ doing his work of simply wiping down the table.

"No," Younghoon says, eyes trained on the boy dancing passionately. Though the dance studio across the street from the bakery is pretty far, he's able to see the overwhelming amount of deep emotions in the boy's eyes when he dances. His moves are impeccable and flawless, so fluid and languid. Younghoon feels personally attacked when the boy's dance suddenly changes from deep, moving emotions to sharp, powerful movements. His eyes change as well, to taunting and playful, burning almost.

"Did you know I used to go to that dance school?" Juyeon says.

"You did?" Younghoon asks, not taking his eyes off the boy for a second.

"Yeah, that boy you're watching was probably one of the best in the school—the teacher loves him to bits!"

"You know him?" Younghoon finally turns to Juyeon, eyes wide. "What's his name?" Juyeon holds up his hands, gesturing for Younghoon to settle down.

"I'll get there, I'll get there, be patient," he chides, the older pouting. "I still talk to him since he's in most of my classes—"

"He goes to our school?!" Younghoon exclaims, shocked. He's sure he would've seen this person around school before, especially if Juyeon talks to him.

"Yes, let me finish," the younger hisses impatiently. "He goes to our school. I'm surprised you don't know him, everyone knows him."

"Yes, okay, I get it, I don't have enough of a social life to know the most popular people—just tell me his name!" Younghoon orders, turning back to the dance studio across the street and looking at the boy they're talking about.

Whatever name Juyeon says does not register in Younghoon's brain because his brain has officially shut down. The boy across the street makes eye contact with, his beady eyes meeting up with Younghoon's while he's drinking his water. The boy puts his water down, smiling at Younghoon, and the latter honestly cannot comprehend how this boy looks so cute when not just a few seconds ago his fiery eyes were melting Younghoon's heart. And the boy waves at him! Adorable smile brightening up Younghoon's entire world. Unsure what to do, the latter awkwardly reciprocates the wave, frowning when the cute boy turns away.

"Did he just wave at you?" Juyeon asks, but Younghoon is silent, still recovering from that blow to his heart. Wow, he can already tell he's falling hard for this boy, and he hasn't even met him yet, much less know his name.

"Wait, what did you say his name was?"

 

Changmin is so elegant. Every time Younghoon is on break or when there's no customers, he takes a seat in one of the booths by the front window and watches in amazement. More often than not, someone else is dancing, which Younghoon still enjoys watching, but when there's a group performance with Changmin in it his eyes are trained on that boy. Sometimes, if Younghoon can see him, he'll not even watch who's currently dancing and his eyes will naturally follow Changmin wherever he is, dancing or not.

Just like now, Younghoon watches Changmin playing with a group of other dancers in the corner. They're flipping a bottle around, seemingly playing some kind of game where they're free if they land the bottle upright. Changmin is continuously failing, to which Younghoon silently coos, adoring the way Changmin worriedly cups his ears in his hands with his adorably nervous smile.

"You know, what you're doing is really creepy," Jaehyun leans against the counter.

"Shut up," Younghoon bites back, unable to think of a comeback or a reasoning that doesn't make him seem creepier than he already is. He admits, he's practically stalking some dancer he doesn't even know, but he doesn't really care as long as he gets to see the amazingly quick transition of adorably cute to passionately hot and back to adorably cute. It doesn't really matter as long as doesn't get caught.

Oh shit.

This entire time he's been spaced out, he's been unconsciously maintaining eye contact with Changmin. Though the latter doesn't seem at all fazed by the random stranger dumbly staring him down, Younghoon is clearly affected, frightened, actually.

 _So much for not getting caught_ , he exasperatedly groans in his mind, plastering an unmistakably fake smile to hide the internal panic he's having. Changmin gives him a small smile too before looking away to flip his bottle. He lands it, cheering for himself, and Younghoon quietly cheers too, heart somewhat relieved just looking at Changmin's own relieved expression.

And Changmin looks back at him, pure happiness displayed on the biggest smile. Younghoon's heart swells, praying to God that smile is directed to him specifically, and if so, he's pretty certain his soul has just been blessed a million times and he can die happily. His face grows warm as his lips naturally curl up in response to the outshining happiness that is Changmin's smile.

 

Younghoon sits quietly at his desk by the window. The window seat is always the best because whenever the lesson gets boring, he can always look outside and hope for something. Thankfully, the forecast is nice, meaning the gym classes would be running on the track outside today. Although it's not as exciting as a fight breaking out on the field (which Younghoon has witnessed before in this window seat) it's enough to keep him entertained for the remainder of the class period before lunch.

And then it hits him like a brick.

It takes Younghoon all of his willpower not to shout out Changmin's name when he spots the boy running out in the track. And—is he leading the pack of students? The gym teacher seems to be looking on at him with approving nods before shouting at other kids to keep up.

 _Wow, look at my boy_ , Younghoon thinks. He physically face palms himself, a loud slap sounding throughout the quiet room and interrupting the teacher. It doesn't even register to him that the whole class and the teacher are looking at him, too caught up questioning himself why he just called Changmin ' _his boy_ '.

"Is there something troubling you, Mr. Kim?" The teacher asks, his eyes narrowed, gaze cold and annoyed (though that seemed to be his usual, everyday look).

"N-no, Mr. Jeon," Younghoon stammers, only realizing then that thirty one pairs of eyes are on him, each pair varying in criticality to Younghoon's social anxiety. His face is totally red because right now it's burning, and he's sweating, stomach uneasy and heart pounding

Younghoon looks out the window, hoping to find solace in a face he wants to see. And of course, it eases his nerves and tensions. Changmin is breathing heavily, but he stands up straight, higher above most of his classmates who have their hands on their knees or laying on the ground out of breath. Juyeon stands next to him, chatting away, and suddenly, he's pointing towards Younghoon's direction. By the time Younghoon realizes why Juyeon is pointing at him, it's already too late, Changmin is turning around and spotting Younghoon looking out of the second floor window of the school.

 _Juyeon, you sack of shit_ , Younghoon mentally curses his friend.

Changmin waves at him, his usual, wide smile on his face, brighter than the sun shining down on him. Younghoon takes the quickest glance around the classroom to check for anyone who's paying him any mind still before turning back to the window, hoping Changmin would still be looking at him. The boy almost turns away but he catches Younghoon's small wave and grin, returning it with a heart for fingers, and _holy shit_ Younghoon might explode on the spot, regardless if the class is watching him.

 _Changmin just a gave him a_ _finger heart_ , Younghoon internally freaks out. _Does this mean he doesn't think of me as a creepy stalker or is he silently judging from the inside???_

 _He probably thinks I'm a creep_ , Younghoon answers himself with a groan, burying his face into his arms after Changmin looks away from him.

 

"Don't forget to lock up," Juyeon reminds Younghoon, who's wiping down the counters and locking up the display cases.

"I'm not like you—and you're still lucky Jeonghan hyung was having a good day that time," Younghoon snarks.

"Well, I'm just reminding you now because you're probably going to be so caught up thinking about Changmin that you'll forget to lock up," Juyeon sneers, walking to the front doors and chuckling at Younghoon's flustered expression. "Am I right or am it right?"

"Shut up and go on your date already," Younghoon leaves the counter to open the door for Juyeon and shove him outside.

"I'm so right!" Juyeon laughs as he finally leaves the bakery's premises, to Younghoon's relief.

He's alone in the bakery now. He could just lock up right now and call it a day—people don't usually come to the bakery at 8:30 anyways—but Jeonghan would probably scold him that "every minute counts" and that "a customer could walk in during any of those minutes". So, the only thing Younghoon can do now is clean and get ready for closing time.

He's mopping the floor when his eyes catch something. The dance studio across the street is still open with only one person dancing alone. Changmin. Changmin and his elegant beauty. Changmin and his fiery passion. Changmin and his adorable smiles. Now that Juyeon has left, Younghoon can watch Changmin in peace.

 _That still doesn't sound good_ , Younghoon grumbles to himself. Any sentence with the words 'watching' and 'Changmin', a complete stranger to Younghoon, will never sound good because that pretty much entails how much of stalker Younghoon is.

Younghoon groans, resting his head on the pole of the mop. He is _such_ a stalker. But it's so hard to take his eyes off such a captivatingly beautiful dancer. He even wants to dance with him sometimes, mirror his moves and most likely fail because he'll never be at that level of professionalism. He gets goosebumps just remembering the way Changmin dances, but seeing it with his own eyes has him breathless.

Just like now, Younghoon's entranced by Changmin's seductive moves. Not only has all air left his lungs but he honestly thinks he's about to die right now. And it's not because of Changmin's semi-erotic moves but his gaze, his far-off and hazy gaze that holds lustful desires, inviting, snatching Younghoon's heart with those eyes. Changmin's moves are just a bonus to look at: his swaying hips that lightly thrust into the air from time to time, his hands that run up and down his body, his fingers carding through his hair to slide down his throat and linger around his neck.

And then he makes eye contact with Younghoon.

Younghoon just about _bursts_ , his heart unable to handle this amount of harassment. Changmin fucking _smirks_ at him, biting his lips with his perfect, white teeth before tilting his head up to the ceiling, dainty fingers accentuating his long, bared neck. He falls to his knees, maintaining eye contact with Younghoon. His hands grab the hem of his sweater and he pulls it up ever so slightly, teasing Younghoon but not really showing anything.

It's when Changmin winks at him and gets up from off the floor is Younghoon broken from his spell. He sees Changmin giggle and give him a wave, the softness back in his beady eyes and the brightness back in his smile. Younghoon coughs, breathing back in the air that he lost watching that performance. It seems to make Changmin laugh even more, and Younghoon wishes he can hear it—his laugh would probably be as cute as his smile.

Unfortunately, Younghoon is unable to respond to Changmin's small waves, still recovering after that attack. With one last chuckle, Changmin turns away from Younghoon.

Younghoon groans again and hides his face in his palm, embarrassed at himself because he is so undeniably hard right now.

 

This place, out of the entire school, is his quiet place, and he's sure this spot shares as the quiet place to many other students as well. The tree behind the school is arguably one of the best resting spots Younghoon's had, sometimes beating his own bed (though, unfortunately he can't sleep here at night since the school gates are closed at that time and his mother would scream her head off at him if he decided to sleep in public under some tree).

Younghoon lays back on the soft grass with his eyes closed, letting his mind clear of any stress or distractions he's had in the past few days. Stresses like school and upcoming tests, or the massive scolding he knows he's going to get from Jeonghan after realizing he forgot to lock up the bakery last night; distractions such as Changmin.

Of course his mind goes to Changmin when he just wants a break from life. Changmin's about the only thing on his mind 24/7, and after _that_ performance for him last night he couldn't focus at all the entire day! And even now, he can't even focus on relaxing. All he wants to think about is Changmin and what would it be like to talk to him, to laugh with him, to dance with him, or maybe something more.

 _In your dreams_ , Younghoon scoffs at himself. Sure, he can initiate an interaction with Changmin, but something about that just doesn't seem appealing. One, he's socially awkward, and speaking to someone's he been admittedly stalking and has grown a crush for, it's just isn't happening; and two, he wants their relationship to happen naturally, start out from a simple, casual interaction decided by fate and blossom into a beautiful relationship. But then again, how else is he going to meet Changmin?

"I've gotta stop being so passive," Younghoon scolds himself.

He plops back into the grass lolling his head to the side. His eyes spot a familiar face and he jumps, frightened. The face quickly hides behind the wall, and Younghoon thinks he might be dreaming. No, he's _for sure_ dreaming, because that was _not_ Changmin who was watching him from the corner wall of the school, there's just no way.

Younghoon gets up from his spot under the tree, walking over to the wall, hoping—praying—that it was Changmin. With his hand on the wall, he checks around the corner. He lets out a sigh when he sees it's just a girl, not Changmin. He doesn't really care if the disappointment is clear on his features.

"Hi, Younghoon oppa," the girl shyly waves, as if she thinks she's cute. _Please_ , she can't even compare to Changmin's cuteness.

"Is there something you want? You caught me in a bad mood," Younghoon adds that last part, hoping it would discourage the girl from talking to him and make her go away, which it thankfully does.

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes, disappointed. "I'll just go now, then," she turns around and leaves, to Younghoon's relief.

Younghoon turns around and walks back to his tree, laying back down in the soft grass.

And there he is, sitting on the tree branch above him, looking down at him with his beady eyes. They share brief eye contact before Younghoon is jumping up from his spot under the tree.

"What the hell?!"

Changmin, startled by Younghoon's sudden yelp, loses his balance on the tree branch he was sitting on. Unable to regain it on time, he's falling to the ground. Younghoon reacts quickly, holding his arms out to catch Changmin before he hits the ground.

Never in Younghoon's life did he think he'd have Changmin in a princess carry in his arms. Never in Younghoon's life did he think he'd be able to see Changmin's face this close. Never in Younghoon's life did he think he'd finally be able to see that adorable smile of Changmin's so up close. And his smile is so shy compared to all the confident and joyful smiles he's only ever seen from far away.

"Um, you can put me down now," Changmin softly says, his features sporting a dark shade of red, and his voice is _so fucking adorable_ , added with the shyness. It takes Younghoon a moment to realize that he's still staring. _Yes, Younghoon, make yourself look more like a stalker._

"I am really sorry about that," Younghoon genuinely apologizes, noticing how Changmin's hand lingers on his shoulder to balance himself.

"No, you just scared me there for a moment, it's fine," Changmin reassuringly shakes his head.

Cue the awkward silence. And Changmin's hand is still on Younghoon, sliding down his shoulder and now resting on his bicep. Younghoon can't even muster the courage to look at Changmin this time even after shamelessly doing so for the past few days. But he is the first to say something.

"So, how long have you been up there?" Younghoon asks.

"Since before you got here," Changmin answers, sitting down on the grass and leaning against the tree. How did Younghoon not even see him this entire time?

"Doing what?" Younghoon reluctantly sits down next to him, glad that Changmin doesn't move away from him.

"Watching you."

"You—what?!" Younghoon sputters.

"You make it sound like you've never done it before. Have you not?" Changmin smirks at him, knowing that he hit Younghoon on the nail with that one, the latter's face darker than the red tie Changmin wears with his uniform (which Younghoon notices Changmin's uniform blazer looks to be a size bigger on him, the sleeves covering his hand, his fingers sticking out. Younghoon didn't know Changmin could be any cuter than he already is, but he is _so_ not complaining).

"How was my performance yesterday?" Changmin playfully asks.

"Amazing," Younghoon replies a beat too quickly for his taste. Changmin laughs at his hasty answer.

"I bet you'd like to see it again, wouldn't you?"

Younghoon finally tears his eyes off the grass and looks Changmin in the eyes, checking if he was actually being serious. He looks pretty damn serious, which Younghoon cannot believe, but at the same time he still looks playful.

"Um, I mean..." Younghoon dumbly stammers, unable to look Changmin in the eye any longer.

"I'm kidding. I can't show it to you anyways," Changmin shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Oh, so you _do_ want to see it again."

"I mean—"

"No, I'm glad you want to see it again," Changmin pats Younghoon's shoulder with a reassuring grin. "But not right now, it's still in the works."

"Okay," Younghoon slowly replies, looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to see it when I'm finished," Changmin cheerfully says, though Younghoon only sputters embarrassingly once more. Jesus, he's only met him now and he's flirting with him. Changmin needs to stop hurting his heart.

Another moment passes for Changmin to calm down from his little giggles, which Younghoon might as well worship now that his ears have been blessed by them. It feels warm, and that's not talking about the warm, late-spring breeze he's talking about, or the warmth of earth's core he feels as he lays his back onto the grass. It feels warm just being in the presence of Changmin and he's only really met him now, almost as if they've known each other since forever.

"That girl seemed to like you earlier," Changmin speaks up, breaking their small, comforting silence. Younghoon hums, realizing that Changmin must've seen that small interaction. He then gestures for the boy to continue. "You rejected her?"

"Eh, I was in a bad mood. And besides, I'm not into girls," Younghoon immediately shuts his mouth. Was that letting Changmin in too quickly? Did he just sort of come out to Changmin, a dancing second-year he's been pretty much stalking the past few days and has only met now? Younghoon glances at Changmin, who is smiling up at the sky.

"That much was obvious," Changmin laughs.

"I did not ask to be bullied," Younghoon says, but he makes no move to leave nor is he actually offended.

"I didn't ask to be stalked ether," Changmin hits the nail once more with his statement, effectively shutting Younghoon up. "But that's good."

"That I stalked you?" Younghoon sits up on his elbows, wondering what the hell Changmin is talking about.

"No! That you, you know, don't like girls..." Changmin mutters, sentence trailing off into a bashful mumble.

"Okay," Younghoon slowly replies. "And what's so good about that?" He asks, and he can feel his heart pounding, just wondering what Changmin might be implying here.

"It's good because..you know..." The second-year trails off again, voice descending into another bumble of incomprehensible words, blush making an appearance on his features, and Younghoon finds tremendously adorable watching Changmin having a hard time at getting the words out. His heart feels lighter somehow, still pounding, but lighter, relieved that Changmin is just as shy as he is.

"I don't know, how's it good?" Younghoon leans in closer to Changmin to get a better look at his blushing face, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

Changmin whines and rolls his eyes, grabbing Younghoon's uniform tie and pulling him up. "It's good because I wanna go on a date with you, okay?" The boy says, face completely red now.

Younghoon would be lying if he said his heart didn't just about burst out of his chest at the sentence because _fuck yes_. A smile blossoms throughout his face, almost comparable to Changmin's smile that widens each passing second.

"Of course," he says, and they both burst into giggles and laughter, unsure what's so funny but happy to just be happy together. Changmin rests his head against Younghoon's chest, giggles dying down.

"Am I really dating my own stalker?" Changmin laughs.

"I'm not a stalker!"

"That's what they all say," the younger rolls his eyes. "You're just lucky you're cute." Younghoon blushes and Changmin laughs some more.

"You're the one who asked me out," the junior mutters. Changmin grins warmly at him.

"And I'm glad I did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in liek two days why can't I write my other fics this quickly???
> 
> Also that ending was a bit blahh, and nO kiSSEu????????? Lol they just met sorry no kisses yet but maybe when they go to a log cabin for winter breakkk hahhhh ;) (lol idek oop plans are changing atm)
> 
> Thanxxx for reading ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **oml im slow for just noticing my unintentional joke but.....I guess younghoon really CAUGHT changmin there haha :D  
> (I'm sorry)


End file.
